I'm Not D.J.
I'm Not D.J. is episode ten in season six of Full House. It originally aired on December 1, 1992. Opening Teaser Jesse, Joey, Nicky, and Alex are playing football in the living room, with Becky watching from the couch. Jesse hikes the ball to Nicky and tosses it to Nicky and Joey. Joey suddenly jokes, "Hey, Elvis in an ice cream truck!" With Jesse distracted, that, of course, leads Joey to literally go... all... the... way. Synopsis While she and Michelle are playing "tea party" up in their room, two girls from Stephanie's school come to the house to chat with her. And taking Joey's lesson from "Driving Miss D.J.", if any of Stephanie's friends come over, be it one or two or more, Michelle must leave the room. And Stephanie gets creative by faking that her roommate has a fever and that "she's burning up" and that "she's delirious"; after her roommate finally takes her out of the room, this leads Michelle to go find someone else to bother, as she yells out D.J.'s name while walking towards the door to what was her room and is now her really big sister's. With that over with, Stephanie decides how she wants to look cool. One says to shave her legs, the other says to wear better sunglasses; both decide that she should get her ears pierced; she tells them that she is wearing clip-on earrings. After entering D.J.'s room without knocking, and then being granted re-entrance after doing so, Stephanie wants to get her ears pierced, but Danny does not want her to do so until she's in junior high (she's currently in 5th grade), like D.J. was when she got hers done. She gets the annoying feeling that he wants her to be just like D.J. (even though she did idolize D.J. growing up), and even worse, she remarks that Danny won't let her put holes in her jeans. Steve, who's studying with Kimmy and D.J., remarks that his dad tried ear-piercing to be hip, "but he looked like a pirate accountant". When she talks about it with Danny, he obviously denies her permission. She then asks how she's going to be and look cool now, and he mentions that he bought her new sunglasses that she can wear to be and look cool. Meanwhile, it is time for Nicky and Alex to get their first haircuts, and Jesse and Becky are reluctant to let that change happen because it makes them realize that they are growing up. Their haircuts are done by Joey's uncle, Jasper Gladstone (Dave Coulier in a dual role), who owns a children's hair salon. D.J. confirms that Stephanie does indeed need Danny's permission to go to the mall and get her ears pierced, but after that permission is denied, she has them done anyway by Kimmy, who borrows the gun from the earring shop her brother works at but forgets to clean it, and as a result, Stephanie's earlobes become infected. Later, Danny is surprised to see Stephanie doing sit-ups to hide her newly pierced ears. After he leaves, she urges Michelle via "pinky swear" not to tell anyone, not even him. But Michelle tells D.J., whom Stephanie also urges not to tell Danny; but either way, she has no choice but to do so, and thus, the "pinky swear" promise gets broken. Stephanie is forced to show Danny her earlobes after hiding them in a "Princess Leia" hairdo, which shocks him. She explains that she had them done because she wanted to fit in at school, and also because she wants him to treat her like an individual instead of expecting her to be exactly like D.J. Danny decides that Stephanie has a point there. So he makes up his mind to start treating all three of his daughters individually. But then, he asks her why she wants to be treated like an individual if she wants to be like her friends, and he also asks her if she would still want her ears pierced if her friends did not have them. He tells her that if she wants to be an individual, she has to know what she wants. As she gets older, she will have to make more and more tough decisions that will get tougher and tougher, and she can't base those decisions on what her friends are doing, or what is popular, or even what is on TV. He has to know what works for her, and she and she alone has to decide if she wants to go along with the crowd or strike out on her own. He says that she can come to him or anyone else for advice if she has any doubts. He says he loves her, and she says the same in return. They then get ready to go to the doctor to have her ears looked at, and then stop off for a burger and fries on the way back, as that's the last time she is going out to eat for a long time, which means she is grounded. Guest star guest stars as one of the two "Jennifers"—also appearing in "Silence is Not Golden". She is known for portraying Topanga Lawrence in and its spin-off, . A year after Full House ended, she appeared with Jodie Sweetin in a commercial for Kooshlings and in an episode of Yes Dear. Quotes two Jennifers arrive. Jennifer: Oh, look, Jennifer, what cute little girls. Jesse: Oh, oh, oh, oh. They are not girls. They are boys. Future men. Jennifers: unison No way! Jesse: their voices Yes way! ---- Danny: Steph, sit down. You lied to me, and you deliberately disobeyed me! I told you you could get your ears pierced when you got to junior high like D.J. Stephanie: Why do I have to do everything like D.J.? When D.J. did it, how D.J. did it. I want to be treated like an individual. Danny: Okay. Okay. That's a good point. Stephanie: It is? I mean, it is. Danny: Steph, let me ask you a question. Why did you want pierced ears? Stephanie: All my friends have them. Danny: So you wanted to be an individual so you can be exactly like your friends? Stephanie: Well, no. I guess... maybe. Danny: Honey, if your friends didn't have pierced ears, would you still want them? Stephanie: I don't know. Is this a trick question? Trivia *The final episode to have the Girls' Room's old look, including Michelle's pencil bed and Stephanie's new bed (basically D.J.'s old bed, but with the sheets from Stephanie's old bed) *The third episode to deal with peer pressure: the first was "Back to School Blues" (season 3, the topic in general only), the second was "Just Say No Way" (also season 3, drinking) *The second episode where a "pinky swear" gets broken (first was season 4's "Shape Up") *'Goof': In the scene transitioning to D.J.'s current room, the camera zooms in on her former room Gallery Screen-shot-2012-10-23-at-1.08.30-AM1.png|The twins playing football Screen-shot-2012-10-23-at-1.09.47-AM1.png|Two cool girls, both named Jennifer, from Stephanie's school show up at the house The jennifers.gif Screen-shot-2012-10-25-at-1.31.49-AM1.png|Kimmy and Stephanie Screen-shot-2012-10-25-at-1.37.14-AM1.png|Stephanie hiding her newly pierced ears from Danny by doing sit-ups Screen-shot-2012-10-25-at-1.41.07-AM1.png|Jasper Gladstone Screen-shot-2012-10-25-at-1.50.35-AM1.png|One of the twins after his first haircut Screen-shot-2012-10-26-at-2.04.59-AM1.png|D.J. inspecting Stephanie's infected earlobes Screen-shot-2012-10-26-at-2.11.30-AM.png|Danny forgiving Stephanie Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes